Batingency Plan 19: In the Case of Inconceivable Odds
by The.Shadow.Night
Summary: When Dr. Strange creates a toxin that turns the citizens of Gotham into zombie like creatures, Batman and Robin are the only ones who can save the day. Placed season 1.
1. Apocalypse

**Batingency Plan 19: In the case of inconceivable odds…**

**Apocalypse**

How had things gotten so bad, so fast? Robin turned to Batman who was securing the last device.

"Hurry, they're almost here!" he yelled.

He pulled out his collapsible boa staff and went to work taking out the evil monsters. Several fell, but more joined them as they turned into an overpowering wave that tried to destroy the Dynamic Duo.

"Batman! Hurry! I can't hold them off much longer!" Robin yelled back at his mentor.

Batman hit a button on his wrist, releasing the gaseous antidote. The effect was supposed to be immediate, but nothing happened.

"Bruce!" Robin yelled as the infected citizens of Gotham finally broke past his line of defense.

Batman went straight into action. Baterangs were flung out at those approaching.

"Robin, Batingency Plan 19!" he yelled out as he sent another one back into the horde.

Robin nodded and flipped backwards, placing a small device on the ground. He and Batman worked together to clear a circle and Batman activated the device. A dome appeared around them, protecting them from the mob.

"I'll contact the League, see if we can find out why the antidote didn't work," Batman said.

Robin nodded and started taking inventory of his arsenal. He was seriously running low on supplies.

"Bats, you know that this dome will only stay up for five more minutes."

"I know. The best I can do is contact the League and be ready to run when the dome comes down. We can hide out until this problem is solved."

"All right."

When the five minutes were up, the Dynamic Duo ran like bats out of Hell to the Batmobile, which was parked a block away. Their only hope was that they would make it in time.

But that wasn't how the day started. It started perfectly…

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to get this up, my computer finally fixed itself. ****Y'all seem to want this story and Team-tingency Plans the most. Team-tingency Plans will be posted after Batingency Plans is done as a kind of sequel. Therefore, short prologue-y chapter to start this story. Next chapter will be longer, I promise. **

**Have a spectacular day,**

**Shadow**


	2. Morning

**Batingency Plan 19: In the case of inconceivable odds…**

**Morning**

Dick Grayson was getting ready for school. He shoved his books in his backpack, he combed his hair, brushed his teeth, and ran downstairs. Alfred was there, waiting for him with breakfast.

"What's the rush, Master Richard?"

"They're posting final grades today, Alfred. If I get all 'A's, Bruce said he'll let me drive the Batmobile!"

He shoveled down his breakfast and ran off to school. Today was going to be great.

When he arrived, a mob of students surrounded the bulletin board. Dick pushed through, and quickly scanned the list for his name. When he found it, he looked across the row to see his grades. And he had done it!

He escaped the mob, inwardly shouting for joy. His friend, Barbara, walked up.

"So, how'd you do?" she asked.

"I got all A's! Bruce is going to be so happy!" he replied. _Once he gets over the fact he has to let me drive the Batmobile now._

"That's great!" she pointed over in the corner. "Look, there's Artemis!"

Dick inwardly sighed. He couldn't be himself around Artemis if he wanted to keep his identity a secret.

"Sorry, Babs, I've got to run," he said, heading towards his first period class.

She nodded and went over to talk to Artemis. He slipped in the class just as the bell rang. He swept through homeroom, math, and science. Soon, it was time for gym.

He was preparing to change into his gym clothes when a strange yellow fog filled the air. He fitted a rebreather, not wanting to inhale any mysterious gases. His other classmates weren't so lucky.

As soon as they breathed in the gas, they began to change. Their eyes glazed over, their skin grew pale. If they weren't moving around, he would have sworn they were dead.

He leapt out of the room as his classmates started moving towards him, ready to attack. In the hall, Artemis and Barbara were doing the same. They met at an intersection that led to the only exit from the building that wasn't surrounded by their former classmates.

Artemis looked at him quizzically, but Barbara motioned them forwards. They ran outside, where they were able to take out the rebreathers.

"What's going on here?" Artemis demanded.

Barbara and Dick looked at each other.

_We should tell her,_ Babs look said.

_You know what Batman would say, _Dick's glance said.

_But this is an emergency,_ Babs pushed.

Dick sighed, giving Barbara the okay. "Artemis, I'm Batgirl and Dick here is Robin. You can't tell anyone."

Artemis gaped at them. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Batman's rules. But this is an emergency, so you needed to know," Dick sighed. "We need to get in costume and figure out what happened."

The two girls nodded and went to change. Dick did the same. They met up back in front of the school.

"First thing is to find Batman," Robin said. "Let's go to Wayne Tech, I believe he's there today."

The three rushed off to Wayne Tech, travelling by rooftop. Below them, the city streets were in chaos. Those who had been infected by the gas were going after everyone else.

Robin looked down just in time to see an old man in a butler suit, who was holding the infected people off with groceries get bitten.

"No! Alfred!" he screamed.

The old man began changing immediately. Soon, he was like all the rest of them. Robin fell to the ground in shock.

Barbara stopped and turned to him. "We've got to keep moving so we can find a cure."

Robin nodded and kept moving towards Wayne Tech, though you could tell he was still shocked. He was operating on autopilot.

The three crashed through a window at the top of the building. There, Batman was barricading the door.

"I was wondering when you'd get here," he growled.

"How did you know we'd escape?" Artemis asked.

"Because I know you, I've trained you," Batman replied. "Now, we need to find a way to reverse this.

"Bruce," Robin said. "They got Alfred."

Batman paused. "Then we have to find a cure quickly."

'To the Batcave?" Batgirl questioned.

Batman nodded. "Let's move."

* * *

**And once again, I can type! It's a wondrous feeling. Hope you enjoy! Also, I'm still asking for volunteers to**** PM me their birthday and a quick prompt, I'll write a chapter for them to be posted on their birthday.**

**Have a totally awesome day,**

**Shadow**


	3. Bite Me

**Batingency Plan 19: In the Case of Inconceivable Odds…**

**Bite Me**

Batman, Batgirl, Robin, and Artemis ran across the rooftops of Gotham, avoiding the infected citizens below. Batman had already tried to reach his friend Lucious Fox to get him started on an antidote, but there was no answer.

They soon reached a building that seemed to be pretty empty of civilians, and Batman called the Batmobile and the R-cycle to pick them up. Batgirl rode with Batman, and Artemis rode with Robin.

As they were mounting their rides, a few infected people appeared, apparently drawn by the fact they were uninfected. Batman started holding them off while yelling at them to leave.

Robin instantly jumped on the bike, pulling Artemis after him. But Batgirl refused to do as ordered. She jumped into the fray, fighting off the zombies right alongside Batman.

"Get to the Batmobile," Batman growled at her, sending a fist to one's stomach.

"Not without you," Batgirl replied, kicking one in the head.

Robin sped away. He understood why Batgirl would want to stay, but in situations like these you followed Batman's orders without question. It was safer for all of them.

He soon reached the Batcave, ignoring Artemis' demands for an explanation. A few minutes later, Batman drove in. He opened the door and revealed Batgirl with an angry red scratch across her face.

He had to carry her out, because she was already getting a blank look in her eyes. He locked her in a small room right off the Batcave and monitored her through the camera.

It didn't take long for Batgirl to become like the rest. A simple scratch had infected her quickly. That meant they had to be much more careful, and devote all time to finding a cure.

"Robin, contact the League. Tell them to quarantine Gotham," Batman said.

Robin nodded and got to work. Artemis wasn't sure what to do and went to talk to Robin.

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

Robin pulled up a screen and called the League. "We're going to hope Batman can find an antidote."

"What if he-"

She was cut off by Superman answering the call. "What's going on, Robin?"

"We need to quatantine Gotham. Some sort of disease has infected almost all of the inhabitants. It is quickly spread, so we don't need it getting out," Robin replied.

"What about those who aren't infected?"

"It's too dangerous to try and rescue them. Batman is working on an antidote. See if you can get Flash to work on it as well. I'm sending scans and data from air and blood samples."

Superman nodded. "We'll catch whoever did this, Robin. I promise."

Robin shut down the link and turned to Batman. "Any clue as to the cause?"

"It's a virus," Batman said, looking at a magnified image on the Batcomputer. "It can't survive long in the air, that's why you were fine after the first attack. Now it spreads through contact with bodily fluids."

"What should we do?" Artemis asked.

"Check the security feeds from around Gotham. See if you can estimate the amount of people infected."

Artemis and Dick nodded, then started to scan the security cameras. Almost the entire city was infected. There were a few groups of people trapped in buildings trying to keep the zombies out.

"That's my mom!" Artemis said, pointing on the screen.

And so it was. She was fighting off zombies as best she could in a wheelchair, but she was quickly loosing ground.

Artemis ran off to the parked bike. "I'm going to go get her."

"Artemis, it's a suicide mission!" Robin said, worried for her.

"If I can't even save Mom, then how can I call myself a hero. Plus you guys are making an antidote, right? So even if I am infected, you can fix me back up."

Artemis sped out of the Batcave and into the crowded Gotham streets. Robin watched her progress through the city until she reached her mother. She fought off dozens of zombies to reach the woman in the wheelchair, but it was too late. Her mother had been bitten.

Artemis didn't know, however, and continued to try and save her mother. Robin frantically tried to contact her, but somewhere along the line she had lost her comm. She was on her own.

Robin watched as Artemis' own mother bit her and spread the infection. Artemis' eyes grew wide as she felt the bite, and she turned to face the camera.

"I'm sorry, Robin."

* * *

**And things just keep getting worse. I killed off quite a few characters in this chapter, so that's interesting.**

**Have an infectious day,**

**Shadow**


	4. Outside

**Batingency Plan 19: In the case of inconceivable odds…**

**Outside**

While Batman and Robin worked furiously inside the Batcave, outside Gotham the Justice League was hard at work.

The Flash had taken the information about the disease to the country's top science facilities. They were all hard at work finding a cure, including Flash.

Superman, Wonder Woman, and the Green Lanterns had quarantined Gotham. The White House sent a squadron of troops down as soon as they heard what had happened. No one got in or out of Gotham.

Superman tried talking to Batman, pleading for him to get out so he could work with the scientists on the outside on a cure. Batman refused to leave the city.

The country was gripped in terror. No information about why Gotham had been quarantined was out, and horrible rumors had begun to circulate. The League called a press conference.

Superman stood in front of swarms of journalists and civilians. "We are here today to dispel the rumors that have surfaced about the quarantine of Gotham. The truth is, Gotham was attacked by an unknown perpetrator. A massive quantity of an unidentified virus was released upon the populous. Batman, who is still inside Gotham, has sent us scans and information on the virus as he uncovers it. The virus is extremely contagious, which has led to the quarantine."

Several reporters started firing questions at him at once. Superman hushed them all.

"One at a time, please," he said.

Lois Lane pushed her way to the front of the pack. "What about those who aren't affected by the virus? Will you be attempting to rescue them from Gotham?"

Superman shook his head. "I'm afraid not. According to the scientists working on a cure it is too dangerous to attempt a rescue mission."

The crowd exploded with a flurry of comments.

"What about my husband! He works there!"

"I bet you're going to save Batman, he's one of your friends!"

"What if the virus gets out!"

"I don't wanna die!"

"Everyone, please, calm down!" Superman said firmly.

They quieted down and looked at him, some with fear, others with hate, and still some with hope.

"Batman has refused any efforts to save him from Gotham. He insists that as long as there are civilians there, he will protect them. We, along with several labs, are working on a cure so that everyone will be safe from this virus. The only question now is who created and released it."

Complete silence fell across the crowd as they took in the information. A bald man pushed his way to the front. The League recognized it as Dr. Hugo Strange.

"I am the one who created the virus, and I would like to see the specific effects of it if you don't mind," he said to the shock of everyone there.

Police officers ran forwards and arrested the man, who looked at Superman expectantly.

"Take him in for questioning," Superman said.

The crowd dispersed and Strange was interrogated to discover all he knew about the virus. Nothing he gave out could really help the labs, though he was insistent about seeing the effects of the disease.

Superman told Batman what had happened, and received a video in return. The video was shown to Strange, but he could only direct them to vials of the virus he had created. He hadn't been concerned with a cure.

Batman, Flash, and the labs worked ever harder. They had to find a cure. They had to save Gotham.

Because Strange said that next would be the world.

* * *

**Sorry for the filler chapter, but it's good to know what's going on outside Gotham. See ya next time!**

**-Shadow**


	5. The Plan

**Batingency Plan 19: In the Case of Inconceivable Odds….**

**The Plan**

It had been almost twenty-four hours since the initial attack on Gotham, and Batman, working with several labs around the country, had managed to create an antidote.

They had tested the antidote on Batgirl by knocking her out with gas and injecting it. She was still unconscious but looked more like her normal self.

Batman and Robin created a few machines to release the antidote through the air and distributed them equally. They would meet back at Wayne Tech to place the last dispenser and save the city.

Robin took off on the R-cycle with his dispensers. He hit Gotham's north side, his thick Kevlar suit the only thing that kept him from being infected. After quickly placing and priming the machines, he went back to Wayne Tower.

Batman raced through the city streets in the Batmobile, tazing the ground around him before exiting the vehicle so that he could place the devices. The poor infected citizens of Gotham fell to the ground, but more soon took their place. Batman had to fight tooth and nail to keep from getting infected, but he too was able to place the devices.

The two met up at Wayne Tower, barely uninfected. Robin broke the stoic character he was supposed to emit and gave Batman a hug, glad he was safe. Batman, surprisingly, returned the hug.

"We need to place the last device in the center of Gotham Square," Batman said.

The two looked over the side of the building to the square below. It was crawling with infected citizens.

"Holy impossible mission, Batman," Robin muttered.

Batman hit him across the back of the head. "I told you to stop that. And we have to place the final device no matter what happens. It is our duty as this city's heroes. We have to save Gotham."

Robin nodded. "I'll distract them, clear an area. You set up the device, I'm sure you can do it faster than I can."

Batman ruffled Robin's hair proudly. "Let's go."

The two grappled to the ground, Robin first. He used flash pellets to scare the citizens away from an area, then bombs to create a trench around it. He pulled out his collapsible bo staff and got to work keeping everyone away.

Batman arrived not long after. He trusted Robin to keep the people away and began setting up the device.

Which brings us back to the beginning of this story. Batman and Robin crouching under a dome, confused as to why the antidote didn't work. Evil hordes of zombie-like creatures surrounding them. The Batmobile just a block away.

When the dome went down, they ran. They ran as fast as they could. But Robin wasn't fast enough.

Batman jumped into the Batmobile, and was surprised that the little bird wasn't there. He looked out to see Robin clearing an area around the Batmobile, jagged scratches on his face.

Batman closed the hatch and took of into the night. That's when he did something he never does.

Batman wept.

* * *

**Good morning/evening/afternoon/day to you all! I'm back, sorry it took so long. I'm wrapping this story up this week, so be prepared for that as well as something a little bit... weird... coming along later. **

**Have an exemplifying day,**

**Shadow**


	6. Doomed

**Batingency Plan 19: In the Case of Inconceivable Odds**

**Doomed**

Back at the Batcave, the League contacted Batman to find a broken and dark man in the place of the one they all knew.

After hearing his report a dark silence fell over the room. The infection had spread and taken everyone from him. The League reluctantly gave him the results of the lab test.

The antidote couldn't be aerosolized. It wouldn't allow enough of the antidote into the body and instead produced the opposite effect.

The small dosage of antidote had immunized the virus against the antidote. If they wanted to cure Gotham, they would have to synthesize a new antidote, which would be difficult, and possibly deadly to administer.

Batman shut off the link and sat in the dark, pondering his next step. A feeble noise came from the isolation rooms, which caused him to remember that Batgirl was here. She had been saved.

He ran down the hall to the isolation room. There, he found Batgirl, alive and back to normal. Well, almost normal.

Her whole figure looked as if it had been wracked with a deadly disease. Her face was sunken, she was starving. Her skin was pale white.

As he watched, trying to figure out how to help her, she fell over. Startlingly red blood poured out of her ears, the corner of her eyes and her nose.

Something had happened to her brain. And it had killed her.

Batman had an epiphany. He returned to the Batcomputer and hailed the League. There, he told them what had just occurred. And he told them his final plan.

"Gotham is lost. There is no way to save it. Once I end this conference, you are to destroy the island," Batman ordered.

"But what about you?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I am the hero this city needs. No where else could use me. I will stay with Gotham."

"Bruce, no, you can't!" Wonder Woman argued.

"I am not leaving them behind. There is no way to save them. There is no way to save me. Gotham is dead. Batman out."

Batman closed off the channel and walked out into the city, feeling bites and nail scrapes. He found Robin not far from where he left him, and he succumbed to the infection.

A squadron of bombers flew over Gotham, dropping a few bombs. The city exploded. The people burned.

But the world was safe. The infection couldn't spread. Batman had fulfilled his duty as a hero.

All was quiet.

* * *

**I just killed off Batman. *Hastily looks over shoulder to make sure he isn't there* I hope you guys liked this story, even if it was a bit dark. **

**Have a greatical day,**

**Shadow**


End file.
